There is a need to filter/adsorb toxic molecules from air. Toxic industrial compounds include such gases as NH3, NOx, H2S, SO2, AsH3, etc. Their physical adsorption at ambient conditions is limited due to their small size. Also adsorption forces are rather weak. Therefore, many researchers focus on the development of new adsorbents which would not only adsorb those gases in significant quantities but also provide strong adsorption forces preventing desorption from the surface. However, no effective and economical solution has yet been found.